


Un asunto de vida o muerte... algo así, según Dean

by CompulsiveShipper



Series: Lullaby Series [2]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Post Mpreg
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-27
Updated: 2018-04-27
Packaged: 2019-04-28 12:15:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,904
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14449092
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CompulsiveShipper/pseuds/CompulsiveShipper
Summary: La primera enfermedad de Sumiko...





	Un asunto de vida o muerte... algo así, según Dean

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [A Matter of Life and Death... Sort of (according to Dean anyway)](https://archiveofourown.org/works/1002130) by [etoile_etiolee](https://archiveofourown.org/users/etoile_etiolee/pseuds/etoile_etiolee). 



> ¡Hola! Aquí estoy yo otra vez con nuestra serie favorita, ¡aquí está el primer one shot! Ya estoy traduciendo el segundo, pero como soy impuntual af no daré fecha xd así que, espero que les haya gustado mucho y mil gracias por leer c:

_Hampton Falls, 3 de Septiembre._

Sam Winchester caminaba de un lado a otro en la cocina, tratando que su bebé se calmara mientras su biberón aún se hervía en la cocina. Sumiko estaba gruñendo y retorciéndose, succionando su chupete casi con enojo. Durante las últimas dos semanas o algo, había comenzado a dormir todas las noches, de las once de la noche hasta las cinco de la mañana, y no tenía mucha paciencia en lo que se refería a esperar su biberón matutino.

—Vamos, ya casi está listo cariño, —dijo Sam con la voz rasposa, sofocando un bostezo. Tomó velocidad, meciendo rítmicamente a Sumiko entre sus brazos mientras su carita se ponía más roja, con la nariz arrugada y los ojos bien abiertos brillando con indignación.

Sam sacó el biberón de la olla de agua hirviendo y probó la temperatura de la leche en su cintura, sin aflojar su agarre con Sumiko –se estaba volviendo bueno en esto de ser multitareas, a veces sentía que su hija era una especie de extensión de sí mismo-.

—Está bien, ven acá gruñona, —murmuró con afecto, caminando hacia la sala para sentarse en el sofá sin molestarse en encender la luz. Aún estaba oscuro afuera, y si el aullar del viento contra la ventana era algún indicio, estaría haciendo frío hoy.

Sam sacó el chupete de Sumiko de la boca, sonriendo cuando hizo un sonido húmedo y lo remplazó con la mamila del biberón. Sumiko lo cogió de inmediato y comenzó a beber con determinación, haciendo esos pequeños ruiditos cuando tragaba mientras respiraba ruidosamente. Toda su atención parecía enfocarse en su padre, sus ojos abiertos nunca se apartaban del rostro de Sam. Seguían siendo de ese tono de azul oscuro tan particular de los bebés que pasarían meses antes que su color definitivo se estableciera. Sin embargo, pequeñas chispas doradas habían comenzado a aparecer en sus iris y Sam apostaba que iban a ser del mismo color verde de los de Dean, lo cual no era sorprendente dado su parecido con él. _Hey, al menos tiene mis hoyuelos,_ se decía Sam a sí mismo aunque, de todas maneras, ella era perfecta tal y como era.

Con dos meses de edad, Sumiko era una energética y saludable bebé. Seguía siendo liviana, pero seguía un patrón de crecimiento normal, ganando peso y altura regularmente. Su cabello seguía creciendo en pequeñas y suaves púas rubias. Eso y sus grandes y expresivos ojos que le daban esa mirada divertida y perpetuamente sorprendida. Había sonreído de verdad por primera vez hace diez días mientras la bañaban, con sus piernitas chapoteando en el agua. Claramente había sido dirigida a Dean, incluso cuando siguiera insistiendo que había sido para ambos. Incluso ahora, con más de ocho semanas después de su nacimiento, Sumiko parecía ser más cercana a Dean. Ella se dormía más rápido cuando él la cargaba, sonreía más fácil con él y parecía sentir cuando Dean estaba de mal humor o preocupado por algo. Tal vez era la maldición, tal vez era simplemente como eran las cosas desde que Dean había sido el que la cargó por nueve meses. A veces, Sam sentía un pinchazo de celos, pero nunca duraba tanto. Eran felices, la vida era más dulce que nunca y se sentía en paz y agradecido por esta oportunidad que aparentemente la vida había decidido darles. Dean y él cuidaban a Sumiko de forma igualitaria, pero Sam se las arreglaba para pasar más tiempo a solas con ella en ocasiones para profundizar su vínculo. Cada noche después de su baño, le daba un masaje con aceite de manzanilla ya que había leído que era una buena forma para que los bebés se relajaran y tomaran conciencia de sus propios cuerpos. Durante esos momentos, Sumiko se quedaba muy quieta, estirando su cuerpo y mirando a Sam como si fuera el mundo entero. No había mejor sensación en el universo que eso.

Sue se apresuró en beber su leche. Luego se quedó callada, luciendo aturdida, con los párpados pesados y los ojos en blanco. Sam sonrió y se la llevó arriba.

La habitación de invitados se había convertido en una guardería con una mesa para cambiar pañales y una vieja cómoda para guardar la ropa. Ella aún dormía en su habitación, Sam pensó que ni él ni Dean estaban listos para hablar de ese tema en particular, y teniendo en cuenta sus antecedentes, ¿quién podría culparlos?  
Sam cambió el pañal de Sumiko, hablándole en voz baja a la tenue luz de su lámpara de noche. Ella hizo una mueca cuando el aire frío golpeó su piel, luego sonrió cuando Sam le limpió suavemente el trasero. —Ahí está, todo limpio bebé. Apuesto a que te sientes mejor, ¿eh?

Sumiko dejó escapar un pequeño y agudo sonido como si estuviera respondiéndole. De acuerdo con Rania Suleiman, aún era muy temprano para que ella comenzara a hacer ruidos.

En su última cita, Sam y Dean se habían preguntado si estaba durmiendo lo suficiente. Incluso ahora con las seis horas que dormía en la noche, rara vez se dormía más de treinta minutos seguidos en el día. A menudo parecía cansada e irritada y lloraba cuando Sam o Dean intentaban acostarla para dormir. Rania les había dicho que Sue estaba adelantada para su edad en un desarrollo social y cognitivo y que a menudo, los bebés así eran del tipo curioso y nervioso. Se sentían como si se fueran a perder de algo si se dormían y eran tan fácilmente estimulados por su ambiente que les costaba bastante conciliar el sueño y descansar.

Sam no estaba seguro si Dean había escuchado algo después de “adelantada para su edad”. Él había estado casi literalmente brillando de orgullo, cargando a Sumiko contra su pecho y sonriendo ampliamente.

Sin embargo, después de su biberón de esta mañana, Sumiko solía dormir una hora más o menos, siempre y cuando no estuviera demasiado excitada durante su tiempo de vigilia. Así que Sam la cubrió con su manta y se acomodó en la silla mecedora, tarareando por lo bajo mientras la acurrucaba entre sus brazos, medio divertido de que la única canción que se le vino a la mente fuera una vieja balada de los Rolling Sones, gracias a Dean. Vio los ojos de Sumiko cerrarse mientras su pequeña boca aflojaba su agarre del chupete, iba a esperar unos cinco minutos antes de llevarla a su cuna. Nunca se dio cuenta que él también se estaba quedando dormido.

Sam se sacudió y apretó su agarre alrededor de su hija cuando sintió que la alejaban de él. Abrió los ojos, parpadeando bajo la luz del sol, reconociendo a Dean quién le dio una silenciosa advertencia de no despertar a Sue. Sam se relajó inmediatamente y la dejó ir.

— ¿Qué hora es? —preguntó en voz baja.

—Apenas son las seis y media, no llegas tarde, —susurró Dean, leyéndole la mente. Salió de puntillas de la habitación, sosteniendo a Sumiko como si fuera una bomba de tiempo.

Sam se movió y se levantó, sintiendo como le tronaban las articulaciones al estirarse. Esta mañana empezaba en su nuevo trabajo en la Universidad Privada de Porsmouth contratado como técnico en computación, gracias a las habilidades cada vez mejores de Dean para hacer diplomas y cartas de recomendaciones falsas. La paga era mucho mejor que en la librería y Sam trabajaría todos los días de las ocho a las cuatro, era un horario tan normal que casi daba miedo.

Cuando Sam le había dicho a Dean que había estado pensando en buscar trabajo, Dean accedió y le ayudó sin proclamar ni una sola vez con su tono de Hermano Mayor Todopoderoso que él debía ser el que trabajara. Sam ya sabía que Dean estaba lejos de estar listo para alejarse de Sue, aunque fueran unas pocas horas en el día, pero sabía que era mejor no expresar sus pensamientos en voz alta.

No es que Sam estuviera ansioso por salir de la casa, si hubiera tenido opción, habría esperado un par de meses, pero de nuevo, las cosas eran diferentes para Dean. Esa conexión especial que había sentido entre su hermano y su hija que sintió a menudo los primeros días había regresado, pero había algo más también. Cuando Sumiko nació, Dean había estado más ansioso por volver a ser quién era antes, pero no se había revertido por completo. Nunca volvería a ser ese hombre de nuevo. El tener a Sumiko definitivamente le había cambiado para mejor, si Sam era honesto. La necesidad de estar en control y encargarse de todo era menos aparentemente, como si Dean pudiera finalmente aceptar que Sam estaba ahí para cuidar de Sumiko al igual que él estaba ahí por ellos. A sus 29 años, era más que hora para darse cuenta.

Sam bajó las escaleras y preparó la cafetera. Pronto se le unió Dean vestido con sudadera y tenis. Su hermano le palmeó la espalda, su equivalente a un beso de buenos días.

—Voy a ir a correr ahora.

—Claro, está bien.

—No te preocupes, volveré en media hora.

Un minuto después, Sam observo a través de la ventana de la cocina cuando Dean comenzó a trotar a lo largo del sendero que conducía al bosque junto a la casa. Desde el nacimiento de Sumiko, Dean se había propuesto volver a ponerse en forma, y estaba lográndolo. Salía a correr todos los días y hacía algunos ejercicios de fuerza para reforzar sus músculos. Aún seguía siendo más delgado que antes del embarazo, pero su salud parecía haber mejorado a su nivel anterior. Eso fue tranquilizador para Dean, podría decir Sam. No necesitaba que su hermano le dijera que había estado asustado de las consecuencias de la maldición a largo plazo para saber que Dean había estado preocupado por ello.

Sam tomó el monitor para bebés y se dirigió al baño a tomar una ducha y ponerse presentable para su primer día en el trabajo.

 

***

Eran las diez de la mañana cuando Sam tomó un descanso para llamar a casa. Estaba acomodado en su oficina y había aprendido lo básico de su nuevo trabajo, lo cual no era demasiado complicado. Era responsable de la red de la escuela y de la conexión a internet, tuvo que arreglar los problemas informáticos que sucedieron. La universidad era una pequeña escuela privada y el cuerpo estudiantil consistían en un par de cientos de estudiantes. ¿Qué tan difícil podría ser?

Dean contestó al cuarto tono, pero Sam apenas pudo escuchar su voz por los fuertes gritos de Sumiko.

— ¿Dean?

—Sí.

— ¿Sue está bien?

— ¿Suena como si estuviera bien? —preguntó Dean con irritación. Escuchó el ruido de algo siendo arrastrado y luego un susurro silencioso. —Ahí Sue, ¿eso está mejor? Sí… está bien.

Los sollozos de Sue disminuyeron en intensidad y se convirtieron en pequeños gemidos.

— ¿Qué le pasa?

—No sé. Simplemente está de gruñona, creo. Se tomó solo la mitad de su biberón a las nueve y no ha parado de llorar.

— ¿Intentaste-

—Hombre, he intentado de todo. Lo único que hace que deje de gritar es cuando camino con ella por la casa. Está cansada. Se sentirá mejor después de una siesta.

Dean intentaba tener una actitud relajada, pero había una pizca de preocupación perfectamente reconocible en su voz.

— ¿Quieres que vaya a casa? —preguntó Sam, sabiendo que había cometido un error tan pronto como las palabras salieron.

— ¿Qué? ¿Por qué? Puedo cuidar de ella.

—Lo sé, solo-

—Tengo que irme, Sam.

Dean colgó. Pocos minutos después, Sam fue llamado al laboratorio de computación por un problema de conexión y pasó las siguientes dos horas trabajando en ello, apenas tuvo tiempo de pensar en el humor irritado de Sue. Después, cuando estaba a punto de salir a su hora de almuerzo, tuvo otra llamada del departamento de administración, como si el jodido sistema de datos hubiera decidido cometer errores en el primer día de clases solo para joderle. Finalmente llamó a casa alrededor de las dos de la tarde mientras comía un sándwich seco de la máquina expendedora.

— Sam, ¿qué demonios? —gruñó Dean, contestando al tercer timbre. —Juro por Dios que si el ruido del teléfono despertó a Sue te patearé el trasero.

—Lo siento, solo quería saber si-

— ¡SHHHH! Espera.

Sam esperó en silencio e inmóvil, lo cual era ridículo cuando lo pensaba. Dean regresó pocos segundos después, hablando con tono normal.

— ¿Qué quieres?

— ¿Cómo está Sue?

—No sé. Se la ha pasado llorando intermitentemente toda la mañana y no ha podido dormir, sin importar qué. Solo se bebió la mitad de su biberón de nuevo cuando se lo di hace media hora.

—Oh.

— ¿Crees que esté enferma o algo? —preguntó Dean, sin siquiera molestarse en intentar esconder la preocupación en su voz esta vez.

—Bueno, ella lucía bien esta mañana. Tal vez es como tú dijiste, solo un mal día.

Dean suspiró. —Sí, tal vez. De todos modos está dormida ahora.

—Estaré en casa a las cuatro y media. Solo llámame si algo pasa.

—Está bien.

 

***

Cuando Sam llegó a casa, con la cabeza llena de términos de programación y con los ojos quemándole por ver a la pantalla del computador demasiado tiempo, la casa era un total desastre. Encontró a Dean en la sala, de pie meciéndose hacia adelante y atrás frente de la TV que estaba en un canal de deportes en lo que parecía un juego de billar.  
Dean llevaba puesto el portabebés, un simple pedazo de tela elástica hecha para ser usada en el pecho, yendo de un hombro a la cadera opuesta y atado en la espalda. Sam lo había comprado poco después de que Sumiko naciera, ya que había leído que eso facilitaba el vínculo entre el niño y el padre. La primera vez que se lo puso, Dean se rió de él y tomó una foto con su celular, preguntándole si tenía idea de lo ridículo que se veía.

Sam no le molestó por usarlo, no ese día, no con la exasperación y el cansancio tensando las facciones de su hermano. Podía escuchar los gruñiditos de Sumiko y los pequeños sollozos donde estaba apretada contra el estómago de Dean, envuelta en una manta color amarillo brillante con el brazo de Dean sujetándole el trasero.

—Ni una palabra, — le advirtió Dean. Caminó hacia la TV sin dejar de mecerse y la apagó. —No se duerme. Se levantó llorando como… cinco minutos después que llamaste. Lo he intentado todo. La única manera en la que parece calmarse un poco es así, —explicó, acariciando la espalda de Sumiko cuando soltó un quejido.

Sam se acercó y miró a Sue, quién parecía irritada e incómoda, moviéndose contra Dean con el ceño fruncido. Se inclinó hacia ella. — ¿Qué pasa, cariño? ¿Tienes un mal día? Es porque me extrañaste, ¿verdad?

Ignoró el bufido sarcástico de Dean y besó a Sumiko en la frente, sintiendo la piel seca y caliente en sus labios.

—Creo que tiene fiebre.

— ¿Qué?

—Se siente caliente.

—Bueno, está toda envuelta en la manta y presionada contra mí. —dijo Dean, sonando inseguro.

—No, no es ese tipo de calidez. Al menos no creo que lo sea.

Dean colocó la parte de atrás de su mano contra la frente de su hija. Casi inmediatamente, un color rosa coloreó sus mejillas. —No estaba así de caliente hace una hora. Le habría tomado la temperatura si hubiera…

—Bueno, vamos a hacerlo ahora, —dijo Sam con la voz más tranquila que pudo hacer cuando vio la angustia en los ojos de Dean.

Sacaron a Sumiko del portabebés y Sam la tomó entre sus brazos. Ella le miró e hizo algo que parecía una mezcla de una sonrisa y un puchero. Sam sintió su corazón hincharse al verla.

—Ahí nena. No te sientes bien, ¿verdad? Vamos a arreglarlo, no te preocupes.

—Iré a traer las cosas, —dijo Dean con la voz nerviosa.

Volvió en un instante, sosteniendo una pequeña caja. Sam se arrodilló en frente del sofá y acomodó a Sumiko en los cojines antes de comenzar a abrirle el pijama.

— ¿Qué estás haciendo? —preguntó Dean.

— ¿Dónde está el termómetro?

—Bueno, el otro día compré estos, —explicó Dean, enseñándole la caja a Sam. —Son una especie de calcomanías que se ponen en la frente del bebé y la temperatura se refleja en ellas.

Sam miró a las calcomanías en forma de ranas, incapaz de creer que realmente Dean las haya comprado. Lo de “burlarse de mi hermano mayor super varonil” tendría que esperar.

—Dean, el libro dice que esos no son tan precisos como los termómetros reales.

—Bueno, el termómetro timpánico no le cabe en el oído.

—Lo sé. De todos modos, la forma más precisa de tomar la temperatura de un bebé es con un termómetro clásico, en su ano.

— ¿Qué? —Dean palideció, literalmente. Bufando, Sam se puso de pie.

—Desvístela. Iré a traerlo.

Cuando regresó, con el termómetro en una mano y un bote de vaselina en la otra, Dean no había hecho nada. Estaba arrullando a Sue, acariciándole el estómago.

—Dean.

—Yo… no puedes poner esa cosa en su… bueno.

— ¿Ano?

—Vas a lastimarla. Es demasiado grande.

—Por amor de Dios Dean, quítate y déjame hacerlo si no puedes entonces.

— ¿Pero estás seguro que…

Sin decir nada, Sam apartó a Dean, determinado en tomarle la temperatura a su hija. Sue soltó un gemido cuando insertó el termómetro, acompañado con el siseo de Dean. Estaba sentado junto a ella, con un brazo envolviendo su cintura como si quisiera evitarle la vista.

— ¿No has terminado?

—Tenemos que esperar tres minutos.

—Jesús.

— ¿Nunca me hiciste esto?

— ¿Qué? —chilló Dean.

El rostro de Dean era ahora de un rojo oscuro.

— ¿Qué… Oh vamos Dean, ¡no así! Jesús, tienes tantos problemas que te estás ahogando en ellos. No, me refería a cuando era un niño.

—Claro que no. Cuando te enfermabas, papá solo te tocaba la frente y decía “tiene fiebre” y eso era todo.

—Está bien, ya terminó.

Sam leía el termómetro mientras Dean vestía a Sumiko. Había pasado de gemidos y quejidos a gritos más enfáticos y Dean empezó a mecerla en sus brazos, con los ojos preocupados y tal vez un poco demasiado brillantes.

—Treinta y ocho punto ocho grados.

— ¿En serio? Bueno, ¿qué estás esperando? Tienes que llamar a Rania, —le contestó Dean como si Sam hubiera estado esperando ahí sin hacer nada por los últimos diez minutos.

—A veces los bebés se enferman, Dean. Tal vez deberíamos-

—Deja de ser tan condescendiente. No soy idiota. Llámala, iré a traer el Acetaminofen.

Desafortunadamente, el buzón de voz de Rania le anunció a Sam que ella estaría fuera de la ciudad por un par de días. No le dejó un mensaje, no por una fiebre que apenas acababa de comenzar. Durante los primeros meses después que Sue había nacido, Dean había tenido la tendencia de llamarla cada vez que Sumiko hacía un nuevo ruido o lloraba por más de diez minutos. Tan delicadamente como pudo decirle en su última cita, la joven le había sugerido que tal vez era hora de encontrarle a Sumiko un pediatra ya que, después de todo, ella era médico general, e incluso cuando Sumiko tenía todos sus documentos en regla (falsos), era mejor llevarla oficialmente al sistema lo antes posible.

Sam sostuvo la cabeza de Sumiko tan delicado como pudo mientras Dean le daba la dosis de Acetaminofén. Fue solo después de eso que se atrevió a decirle que Rania estaba incomunicable.

— ¿Qué? Pero… ¡si tenemos como cinco números diferentes! ¿Los has probado todos?

—Está fuera de la ciudad Dean. No voy a llamarla solo porque Sue está cogiendo una fiebre.

— ¿Por qué demonios no?

—Porque no es urgente, y además, no es como si no pudiéramos ir con otro doctor. Necesitábamos a Rania cuando estabas embarazado y porque no podíamos ir donde cualquiera. Escucha, Dean. Sue es un bebé, los bebés se enferman. Probablemente solo sea un pequeño virus. Vamos a esperar y ver si el Acetaminofen le hace efecto y tal vez tratar de darle otro biberón.

—Está bien, —Dean silenciaba a Sumiko en sus brazos mientras ella seguía llorando, con sus pequeñas manitos cerradas en puños apretados. —Vamos entonces. ¿Crees que debería cargarla de nuevo en el portabebés?

—Le dará calor. Deberíamos ponerla encima de la manta de algodón.

—Lo que digas.

Sam calentó la leche, si siquiera molestarse en decirle a Dean que tal vez debería tomar un respiro, que había estado solo con Sue todo el día y que se veía cansado. Mientras tanto, Dean sostenía a Sue con tanta seguridad en sus brazos, con ojos fieros y protectores, que Sam sabía demasiado bien que no tenía oportunidad de convencerlo. A veces, el ser padre no era compatible con la razón.

Un viejo fragmento de memoria apareció en la mente de Sam. Era la voz de Dean, cuando era demasiado pequeño, demasiado delgado, hablando por teléfono. _“Por favor papá, tienes que regresar. Sammy está bastante enfermo y no sé qué hacer. Estoy asustado”._ Dean estaba llorando y Sam recordaba lo mal que se sentía y lo asustado que había estado por escuchar a su hermano mayor llorar porque Dean… Dean nunca lloraba. ¿Qué había pasado después de eso? Ah sí. Dean respiró profundo hasta que se calmó, aguantando las lágrimas y dijo: _Está bien, Sí. Sí, señor. Lo siento._

Así era la historia. Así es como cada historia de la infancia de Sam era, pensó con rabia.

Dean tuvo éxito en hacer que Sue se tomara su biberón y empezó a chupar entre gemidos de alivio y desespero. Se bebió cuatro onzas antes de que comenzara a pestañear y soltar la botella, con la boca floja y los ojos cerrados.

— ¿Crees que debería despertarla? No ha bebido mucho en todo el día, —preguntó Dean en ese nuevo tono inseguro en su voz.

—No, está cansada y necesita dormir. Nadie tiene hambre cuando está enfermo.

Sam sugirió poner a Sue en su cuna mientras ellos cenaban, ya que tal vez ese sería el único momento tranquilo que tendrían en la noche, pero no insistió cuando Dean le miró como si se hubiera vuelto loco. Sintió un pinchazo de culpa, pensando que tal vez él era el del problema. Que tal vez estaba tomándose esta situación demasiado a la ligera. Estaba preocupado por el bienestar de Sue, claro que lo estaba pero, ¿y si no era suficiente? Así que en lugar de hacerse un sándwich y un café, Sam se sentó cerca de Dean en el sofá. Si Dean no podía comer, Sam no lo haría. Lo que era estúpido. Lo sabía, en algún oscuro y profundo lugar.

Se arrepintió un poco de no haber comido cuando Sue solo durmió dos horas seguidas, incluso se arrepintió más cuando Dean comenzó a cabecear hasta que finalmente sucumbió al sueño también. Sam destapó a Sumiko, dejando la manta alrededor de su cintura, y pasó el tiempo viendo un poco de TV en silencio.

Sumiko se despertó de una sacudida, sobresaltándolo ya que estaba en estado de hipnosis por mirar los colores brillantes de la TV por mucho tiempo. Sam la cargó en sus brazos, su pequeño cuerpecito caliente era sacudido por constantes escalofríos y salió de la sala cuando vio que Dean seguía durmiendo profundamente. Sue gimió y presionó su rostro contra el codo de Sam mientras subía las escaleras, y sintió algo pegajoso en su piel.

—Tienes tapada la nariz, ¿verdad nena? —susurró cuando vio el líquido transparente brillando sobre el labio superior de Sumiko. —Tal vez cogiste un resfriado. Creo que un baño te hará bien, ¿qué dices?

La respuesta de Sumiko fue una miserable mueca. Ahí estaba, temblando en los brazos de Sam y mirándole tan intensamente, esperando a que su padre la hiciera sentir mejor. Sam se tragó un nudo en la garganta e intentó calmarla.

—Está bien amor, papi está aquí. Yo cuidaré de ti, no te preocupes.

De antemano, Sam le tomó la temperatura a Sumiko una vez más para ver que solo había descendido a treinta y ocho punto seis. Terminó de desvestirla, envolviendo rápidamente su pequeño y tembloroso cuerpo con la toalla antes de llevarla al baño. Cuando la acostó en la pequeña bañera, se sacudió violentamente y comenzó a llorar mientras Sam la callaba y dejaba que lentamente las gotas de agua cayeran sobre su piel y cabeza. Era duro verla así. Sam se mordió el labio inferior y la tranquilizó con suaves palabras y toques. Finalmente dejó de llorar mientras su cuerpo se acostumbraba a la temperatura del agua e incluso le sonrió a Sam cuando movió su pierna izquierda e hizo un fuerte chapoteo en el agua.

Sam estaba tan concentrado en su tarea que no escuchó a Dean caminar hacia el baño hasta que su hermano estaba arrodillado junto a él, con el libro de bebés en sus manos. Era una pequeña enciclopedia sobre salud infantil que Dean había encontrado en un mercado de pulgas radiante de orgullo y malicia mientras se burlaba de Sam ya que un libro tan esencial se había escapado de su radar nerd.

— ¿Cómo está? —preguntó Dean, acariciando con sus dedos el vientre de Sumiko.

—No tan bien.

—Dios, odio verla así, —susurró Dean en una de esas aún muy pocas admisiones de sus sentimientos. —Acabo de leer aquí que cuando un bebé de menos de tres meses coge una fiebre, tiene que ser vista por un doctor sin importar lo que la cause. Deberíamos llevarla al hospital, no vamos a encontrar a un pediatra a esta hora del día.

—Sí. Debemos ir.

Sumiko se sobresaltó por su propio estornudo y empezó a llorar de nuevo. Extraño, cómo Dean hizo exactamente la misma cara cuando estornudó. Genética, pensó Sam. De repente se sintió dejado atrás, como si fuera algún tipo de espectador solamente, mirando desde afuera.

—Salud nena. Parece que te dolió, ¿eh? —decía Dean con una ternura que hacía que su voz sonara rota.

La tomó entre sus brazos, envolviéndola rápidamente con la toalla. —Tus papis van a llevarte al doctor, —siguió diciendo, saliendo del baño, y Sam se preguntó si podía sentirse más egoísta, solo pensando en él mientras que Dean usaba el término “papis”, como si quisiera asegurarse de que Sam supiera que él era el padre de Sue también.

 

***

El viaje hacia el Hospital General de Porstmouth fue rápido e incómodo. Dean insistió en sentarse en el asiento trasero con Sumiko, inclinado sobre el asiento de la bebé como si quisiera proteger a su hija del mundo entero. Como sucedía con varios bebés, los viajes en auto siempre tenían un efecto tranquilizador en Sumiko, quién dejó de llorar tan pronto como Sam encendió el motor. Ella gemía de vez en cuando, pero se mantuvo calmada hasta que llegaron a la puerta del área de Emergencias.

La enfermera en la entrada les vió detrás del vidrio de recepción y ya estaba empujando un formulario a través de una pequeña ranura incluso antes de que la alcanzaran.

—Necesitamos un doctor, mi hija está enferma, —dijo Dean, ignorando los documentos para ver a la enfermera directamente a los ojos.

—Sí, lo sé señor, —respondió la enfermera lo más suavemente posible. —El formulario solo toma un par de minutos en completarse y luego podemos continuar.

Dean la miró y pasó junto a su escritorio para ir a la sala de espera con Sumiko, dejando que Sam llenara los papeles, sintiéndose gigante y estúpido frente a la joven profesional.

—Lo siento. Él está… algo molesto.

—No hay problema señor. Lo entiendo. Sin embargo, debo advertirle que tenemos a bastante gente esperando esta noche y solo hay dos doctores disponibles. Tal vez deba decirle a su esposo que-

—Oh, no. Es mi hermano.

—Oh, bueno. De todos modos, tal vez deba decirle que a pesar de que tratamos de ver a los niños y especialmente a los bebés lo más pronto posible, tendrán que esperar un poco.

—Está bien, —dijo Sam, pensando en cuánto amaría Dean escuchar eso.

Llenó el formulario en la esquina del escritorio y se lo regresó a la enfermera antes de unírsele a Dean en la sala de espera.

La enfermera no había mentido. El lugar estaba lleno, al menos veinte personas estaban sentadas en las sillas de plástico, con los hombros apretados en el estrecho espacio de la habitación. Algunos dormían, otros lucían enfermos y exhaustos. Una niñita que no podía tener más de dos años dormía en el pecho de su padre, las lágrimas se secaban en sus mejillas manchadas.

Aunque había un par de asientos disponibles, Dean estaba de pie apoyado contra la pared en el otro extremo de la habitación balanceando la sillita mecedora de Sue de un lado a otro y observando el lugar como si estuviera lleno de monstruos en lugar de pobres personas enfermas.

Sam se le unió y le preguntó el por qué no se sentaba.

— ¿Estás loco? Esta gente está enferma, todos respirando el mismo maldito aire. Queremos que Sue se mejore, no que empeore, —gruñó Dean.

Sumiko comenzó a llorar de nuevo. Dean la sacó del asiento y comenzó a caminar de un lado a otro con ella, meciéndola suavemente en sus brazos y alejándola de la demás gente. Después de diez minutos, cuando Sumiko no mostraba signos de calmarse, fue turno de Sam, y aunque durante los primeros minutos el cambio de brazos pareció hacer algo bueno, muy pronto Sumiko gritaba de nuevo, con el rostro congestionado y mocos saliendo de su nariz. Había escupido su chupete y cada vez que Sam intentaba dárselo, solo lloraba más fuerte. A medida que pasaron los minutos como si fueran años, la expresión de Dean pasó de la irritación y preocupación al enojo y preocupación. Sam sabía que estaba a segundos de explotar.

—Dean, ¿por qué no sales de aquí un par de minutos a tomar un respiro? Yo la cuido.

—Está sufriendo, —le susurró Dean y sonó como un grito. —Tiene dos jodidos meses de edad y está sufriendo. ¿Por qué no pueden simplemente…

—Te lo dije, solo hay dos doctores y-

—No es mi problema.

—No es un asunto de vida o muerte, Dean.

Sam colocó a Sue contra su presión, intentando con una posición diferente sin notar la expresión de Dean ante su última oración. Cuando volvió a mirarlo, los ojos de Dean estaban muy abiertos y su rostro estaba casi tan rojo como el de Sue.

— ¿Y cómo lo sabes? —preguntó muy lento.

—Es una fiebre, Dean. Es más probable que sea un resfriado y-

—Ah, ¿así que ese es su diagnóstico, doctor? He leído toda la mierda que trajiste de la librería y más. Esto podría ser cualquier cosa, no hay forma de saberlo. Cualquier infección empieza con fiebre y… —la voz de Dean había aumentado progresivamente y ya estaba casi gritando cuando se dio cuenta y dejó de habla. Se limpió la boca con el dorso de la mano y respiró profundo.

—Suficiente, —dijo, caminando rápidamente dejando a Sam atrás.

Le dejaron ahí con la bebé gritando, la habitación entera estaba mirándolo.

—Maldita sea, —susurró, siguiendo la voz enojada de Dean.

—… No, ¡tú escúchame! Esa es mi hija y está enferma, y necesita un doctor, ¡ahora!

—Puedo hacer un llamada si quiere, pero tenemos una ambulancia que entró hace cinco minutos así que no creo que cambie algo, —respondió la enfermera, luciendo menos calmada que antes y probablemente agradeciéndole a Dios por el vidrio que la protegía.

— ¡¿Qué está mal con ustedes?! —gritó Dean.

—Dean.

—No puedo creerlo, joder. Bien, ¿saben qué? Buscaré a un doctor yo mismo y juro por Dios que…

—Dean, détente, estás asustándola, —le advirtió Sam con voz fría, hablando lo suficientemente alto como para cubrir los llantos de Sue.

Dean se congeló en su lugar y miró a Sumiko como si se hubiera olvidado temporalmente de ella. La enfermera detrás de él estaba hablando por teléfono nerviosamente, lo cual no era una buena señal, en lo absoluto. Sam ya podía imaginar a algún guardia de seguridad sacándoles del hospital y…

—Por favor no lo haga, —dijo apurado, acercándose al escritorio. —Haré que mi hermano se calme, solo…

— ¿Qué está pasando aquí? —preguntó la voz de una mujer de la nada.

Sam se giró sobre sus talones para encontrarse cara a cara con una mujer de mediana edad que era prácticamente tan alta como él, pero más esbelta. Usaba la típica bata de médico blanca y tenía un rostro extraño: un cabello corto grisáceo que se enredaba en su cabeza, una larga nariz y una boca ancha con prominentes dientes frontales.

 _Un conejo,_ pensó Sam. _No, mejor, un caballo._ Sin embargo, había una amabilidad en los ojos de la mujer, la cual compensaba su fealdad de una manera fascinante.

Su etiqueta le dijo a Sam que era la Doctora Margaret Lenner, pediatra. Dean debió de haberlo notado también ya que literalmente arrebató a Sumiko de los brazos de Sam.

—No deja de llorar. Tiene fiebre. Apenas tiene dos meses, —dijo en un tono casi suplicante.

—Bueno, echémosle un vistazo entonces.

—Siento molestarla doctora Lenner, —logró decir la enfermera en medio de la conmoción, —pero estamos cortos de personal y no sabía que aún no se había ido del hospital.

—No, está bien Ginny. Solo asegúrate que el papeleo se haga correctamente. No queremos que los doctores del área de emergencias digan que no conozco mi lugar, ya sabes cómo son. Estaremos en la sala de exámenes siete.

Ella miró hacia Dean, quién la miraba como si fuera una especie de aparición divina. —Sígame señor.

Sam articuló un silencioso “gracias” a la enfermera y los siguió. La doctora Lenner charlaba tranquilamente con Dean sobre los llantos y gemidos de Sumiko.

—Está llorando tanto por agotamiento como por cualquier otra cosa, —dijo, tan razonable que era imposible no creerle. —Pobre criatura. Su nombre es… —miró hacia abajo al formulario que Sam había llenado antes. —Sumiko, ¿puedo decirle Sue?

—Sí, —susurró Dean, aun luciendo sorprendido por este giro de los acontecimientos.

La doctora Lenner empujó la puerta de la sala de exámenes, encendiendo la luz. Había una mesa de examinaciones cubierta con una hoja de papel que ella señaló.

—Desvístala por favor. Solo déjele el pañal puesto.

Dean asintió e hizo un rápido trabajo sacándole a Sue el pijama. Pareció sorprendida cuando el frío aire golpeó su piel, pero claramente ya no tenía fuerzas para protestar así que solo siguió quejándose. Dean la cubrió con su manta, esperando que la doctora estuviera lista, mientras Sam acariciaba con su dedo suavemente el cabello de Sue.

Cuando Sam vió que Dean no tenía intenciones de dejar a Sue ir, le dio un poco de espacio a la doctora Lenner cuando empezó a hacer el examen. Sam se quedó cerca, siendo la voz de la razón que contestaba todas las preguntas con información precisa.

La parte más desagradable fue cuando la mujer examinó los oídos de Sumiko con su otoscopio. Dean tuvo que sostener su cabeza firmemente mientras Sumiko peleaba furiosa para salirse de su agarre. Se mordía los labios con fuerza, cosa que hacía cada vez que intentaba controlar sus emociones.

—Ahí está, ya terminó cariño, lo siento, —dijo Margaret Lenner con voz suave. —Puede vestirla.

Dean no se movió y siguió mirando a la doctora con la confusión escrita en toda su cara. Sam se hizo cargo y comenzó a abrochar el pijama de Sumiko.

— ¿Qué es? —preguntó finalmente Dean mientras la mujer garabateaba algo en su libreta, dándole la espalda. — ¿Qué le pasa?

—Es una infección de oído, Señor Winchester.

— ¿Qué? —preguntó Dean incrédulo. —Pero yo… yo pensé…

—El oído derecho es el más infectado y hay algo de pus presionando contra el tímpano. Es realmente doloroso, especialmente cuando les ocurre a bebés tan pequeños. Con el oído izquierdo apenas está comenzando. Hay algo de enrojecimiento e hinchazón pero nada más.

— ¿Qué va a hacer?

—Le escribí una receta para algunas gotas para el oído, pero como solo tiene ocho semanas, le añadí un antibiótico oral. Penicilina, el buen y viejo jarabe ahora con sabor a banana. Ahora, le administraré la primera dosis aquí, y le daré una dosis de Ibuprofeno también. Pueden administrárselo alternativamente con Acetaminofen. A veces el Advil funciona mejor para el dolor cuando hay inflamación. Les he escrito un horario para seguir durante los primeros dos días. Ese es el tiempo que tomará antes de que los antibióticos empiecen a funcionar.

—Y luego ella estará bien, ¿verdad? —preguntó Sam.

—Ah, sí. Sus pulmones están limpios y su garganta también. No hay nada malo en ella excepto sus oídos. Los síntomas encajan con la secreción nasal y la pérdida de apetito. Cuando uno traga, se puede ver que hay todo un conjunto de músculos que se mueven hasta las orejas. Debe de dolerle cada vez que intenta tragar.

Margaret Lenner sonrió y le palmeó el hombro a Dean. —Ella estará bien, no te preocupes. La infección de oído es una enfermedad bastante común. Como sea, cuando termine los antibióticos en diez días necesitarán que un doctor la chequee para asegurarse que edté bien.

—Hablando de eso, —dijo Sam. —Estamos buscando un pediatra para ella. ¿Podría usted…

—Claro que sí. Haré que mi secretaria les llame mañana en la mañana para programar una cita.

Le tendió la mano a Dean y se la sacudió con firmeza, luego le palmeó el brazo a Sam, ya que estaba ocupado con Sumiko.

—Lamentamos tenerla aquí ya pasado su turno. Supongo que estábamos un poco desesperados por ella. —dijo Sam.

La doctora le guiñó un ojo. —Hey, soy pediatra. Mi día no está completo si no lidio con al menos un par de padres histéricos. No se vayan aún, una enfermera vendrá con la primera dosis del medicamento.

Ella se despidió y salió de la habitación. Dean bajó la mirada, con sus mejillas adquiriendo un tono rosado. —Ni una palabra, Sam.

—No me atrevería, —le contestó Sam serio. 

Había una farmacia localizada en el sótano del hospital. Al momento que Sam y Dean llegaron, Sumiko ya estaba medio dormida en su mecedora, una mezcla de agotamiento y del ibuprofeno que había comenzado a funcionar. Llenaron la receta y volvieron a casa, los dos perdidos en su propio silencio. Una vez en casa, Dean llevó a Sumiko a su habitación y la acomodó en su cuna sin que ella hiciera más que gemir mientras dormía. Sam se quedó en el umbral de la habitación, esperando a que Dean terminara. Su hermano se quedó inclinado sobre la cuna un par de minutos, observando atentamente a su hija dormida.

—Ella estará bien, —dijo finalmene Sam.  
Dean asintió, Luego anunció que iba a tomar una ducha. Sam aprovechó para calentar algunas sobras y hacer café. Comieron en el mostrador de la cocina, Dean apenas tocó su comida y se tomaron el café en la sala de estar.

—Ok, —dijo Dean cuando aparentemente el silencio se volvió demasiado para él. —Vámos, escúpelo.

Estaba tirado en el sofá, con los pies apoyados en la mesita del café, haciendo todo lo posible para no ver a Sam.

—Yo no-

—Oh, vamos Sammy. Tú eres el razonable y toda esa mierda. Dime que hice el ridículo allá en el área de Emergencias.

—Me importa un comino eso, Dean.

Sam no estaba enojado, no realmente. Solo estaba preocupado por Sumiko y sí, también por Dean.

—Solo que… Dean, no puedes actuar así. Ya no.

— ¿Qué? ¿No puedo pedirle a un doctor que cure a nuestra hija enferma?

—Sabes que no es a eso lo que me refiero.

— ¿Entonces a qué demonios te refieres, Sam? —Espetó Dean, alzando la voz, —porque estoy bastante seguro que  todavía estuviéramos ahí esperando si no hubiera hecho nada.

— ¡Tuvimos suerte de que la enfermera no llamara a seguridad y te echara, Dean! ¿Qué habrías hecho entonces? ¿Empezar a golpear a todo mundo?

Dean frunció el ceño obstinadamente, pero no dijo nada.

—Hablo en serio Dean. Ellos te habrían pedido que te calmaras, lo cual probablemente no habrías hecho, luego tal vez alguien llamaría a la policía, te habrían llevado y en solo un par de horas habríamos llamado demasiado la atención. ¿Y luego qué? Después de un par de verificaciones habrían atado cabos contigo y el otro Dean Winchester, el más buscado por el FBI, quién murió hace dos años.

—Sam, estás exagerando.

—Tal vez. Tal vez lo sea, tal vez no. O, ¿qué hubiera pasado si alguien del hospital hubiera llamado a algún trabajador social para asegurarse que Sue está bien cuidada? Porque, estoy seguro que cualquier persona inteligente encontraría nuestra vida muy sospechosa y, si escarban lo suficiente, podrían descubrir que la madre de Sumiko ni siquiera existe.

—Nececito un trago, —anunció Dean abruptamente, desapareciendo en la cocina.

Dean casi no bebía, a lo más una cerveza de vez en cuando, pero siempre mantenían una botella de whisky en la cocina, -los viejos hábitos costaban en dejarse-. Sam esperó, tratando de poner sus pensamientos en orden. No quería pelear, no esta noche.

—Dime, ¿cuál es tu jodido punto con todo esto? —preguntó Dean, volviendo con un trago en la mano y apoyándose contra la chimenea.

— ¿Mi punto? Mi punto es que pudieron haber muchas consecuencias por tu pequeño ataque. Tenemos suerte de que la enfermera haya tratado de ayudarnos en lugar de llamar a seguridad, pero no siempre será así de fácil. Ya no somos cazadores Dean, por ahora al menos. Somos padres y le debemos a Sumiko hacer todo lo que sea posible para mantenerla a salvo, con nosotros. Y eso significa seguir las reglas, mantener un perfil bajo.

— ¿Y ver a Sumiko sufrir sin hacer nada?

—No estamos haciendo nada. Apenas esperamos media hora antes de que explotaras. Ella no era la única enferma en el área de Emergencias, en caso que no lo hayas notado. Estoy contento, créeme, estoy contento de que la hayan atendido rápido, pero esa no era la manera de hacer las cosas. Esos otros niños necesitaban a un doctor también.

—No me importan los otros niños Sam. Es solo…

Dean tomó un trago de su whisky y se encogió de hombros. —No lo sé. Yo solo… no pude soportar el verla así, —añadió en una voz casi inaudible.

—Fue difícil para mí también.

—Sí, lo sé. Pero aparentemente eres mejor que yo en esto.

—Bueno, no me diste opción.

—Yo… joder, Sam. Si algo le llega a pasar no creo que pueda-

Dean hizo una mueca y le dio la espalda a Sam, mirando por la ventana.

—Dean. Nada va a pasarle, —dijo Sam en voz baja.

—Eso es lo más estúpido que has dicho. Teniendo en cuenta nuestra historia, ¿cómo puedes decir una cosa así? —respondió Dean con voz aguda.

—No podemos vivir en el pasado. Todo lo que podemos hacer es hacer lo mejor que podamos y creo que lo estamos haciendo jodidamente bien.

—El pasado nunca es solo pasado, —murmuró Dean.

— ¿Qué?

—Es… no importa.

—Dean, ¡háblame, maldita sea!

Dean se encogió de hombros, aun dándole la espalda a Sam. Cuando empezó a hablar, lo hizo en voz muy baja.

—Cuando teníamos… después que Mamá muriera y todo se fuera al demonio… realmente no recuerdo los primeros meses, aunque tampoco me gusta pensar mucho en ello. Sin embargo, aún recuerdo haber pensado que Mamá había desaparecido, que Papá ya no era Papá y tú simplemente estabas ahí… tenía tanto miedo que te pasara algo, algo como lo que había pasado esa noche en Lawrence. Papá solía decirme todo el tiempo que eras solo un frágil e indefenso bebé. Era… a veces no podía ni respirar pensando en eso y…

—Papá no debió de haber-

—No, —Dean se giró para encarar a Sam, mirándole directamente a los ojos. —No fue lo que Papá me dijo, o tal vez solo un poco. En mi mente de cuatro años, si Mamá había desaparecido, la misma cosa podía pasarte a ti. Nunca se me ocurrió pensar la misma cosa sobre Papá porque, a mis ojos, él era un gigante, un jodido gigante al que nada podía destruir. Pero a ti, cualquier cosa podía pasarte. Recuerdo haber pensado que tal vez un día, simplemente iba a parpadear y tú te habrías ido.

—Dean.

—Ay Dios, ahí está la voz del doctor Phil de nuevo, —Dean rodó los ojos, tratando de burlarse pero fallando miserablemente. —No es la gran cosa Sam. Era un niño bien jodido, ya crecí y mejoré.

— ¿Y ahora está mejor?

— ¡Por supuesto que no lo está! Desde el nacimiento de Sue, todo esto está… volviendo a mí como una cachetada. Es horrible… ni siquiera recuerdo haberme sentido así cuando era niño. Y todo se mezcla y es peor porque Sumiko es mi hija. Y ella también es parte de ti y algunas veces no puedo dejar de pensar en lo que podría pasarle a ella y… joder, olvídalo. Solo estoy cansado.

—Estoy aquí para ella también. Lo sabes, ¿no?

Dean sonrió. —Por supuesto que lo sé.  
Caminó hacia el sofá y se sentó junto a Sam, con sus muslos rozándose. —Tienes razón sobre esta noche. No debí de haber actuado así. Pude empeorar las cosas. Joder Sam, todo lo que sé es pelear por lo que necesitamos, es todo lo que conozco.

—Es un proceso de aprendizaje, supongo. Para ambos.

— ¿Cómo es que siempre eres tan malditamente razonable? Se supone que eres la chica de los dos, ¿recuerdas?

Sam bufó y puso su brazo alrededor de los hombros de Dean. Su hermano gruñó algo en protesta pero no se movió.

—Apesto en esto, —murmuró Dean después de un momento de casi cómodo silencio.

— ¿En qué?

—En toda esta cosa de ser padre. Yo…

—No lo digas que no es verdad. Lo sabes.

Dean se encogió de hombros. —Solo quiero que ella esté bien. Que esté segura.

—Sí, yo también. Todos los padres deseamos lo mismo, supongo.

Sam agarró con más fuerza el brazo de Dean, sintiendo que era hora de cambiar a un tema menos serio. —Así que, ¿compraste calcomanías de temperatura en forma de rana a mis espaldas?

—Cállate, —murmuró Dean. —Fue mientras estaba comprando unos pañales. Pensé que podían ser útiles. Además, yo no soy el que tiene la obsesión por los vestidos rosas.

— ¡Solo era uno! Y era lindo. Sue se hubiera visto adorable con él. Y, ¿tengo que recordarte el osito de peluche con ojos en forma de corazón?

Dean se sonrojó ante eso, hacienda que Sam sonriera como un tonto.

—Nos estamos convirtiendo en madres de club de té, Sam.

— ¿Y qué?

Dean bostezó. Sam pudo sentir su cuerpo relajarse lentamente junto al suyo. —No dejes que me duerma. Quiero estar ahí cuando ella se despierte para su próximo biberón, —murmuró, ya dormitando.

—Está bien mama oso.

—Mamá oso va a patearte el trasero. Después. —dijo Dean arrastrando las palabras.

Sam le dejó dormir, claro que lo hizo, sería cruel no hacerlo con lo cansado que estaba. El monitor para bebé estaba en la mesita de café y pudo ver los puntos rojos parpadeando mientras Sumiko se movía y suspiraba mientras dormía.

Una vez más sintió todo el peso del mundo sobre sus hombros, no era una futura guerra sobrenatural que dependiera de él yéndose al lado oscuro. No, este peso era mucho más pesado y personal, y no lo dejaría caer por nada del mundo. Dean y Sue. Su familia. Y supo, en ese instante, que nunca se sentiría como el hermanito menor de nuevo. 


End file.
